normalcy for one knight
by HELLsingGIRL
Summary: inspired by Volitional's songfic Vacancy. once upon a night, sir integra over ruled vampires killing there ghouls, she is proud women, and still is... with normalcy for 15years the knight face an old enemy and old friends, will she and her family rise with pride or fall with loss, T for safe
1. the past coming back to kill

Normality is sweet and yet peaceful, but peace never lasts for sir integra wingates hellsing left the life of war and destruction to the government to handle with. so... now integra lays upon her bed with her husband and a house as warm as ones heart, underneath this roof was her 3 adopted children, maria, catherine and Arthur, she had them since they were babies and now have grown into marvels, the now mother of three and the wife of john trigates was now a Mrs integra hellsing-trigates.

she misses the times with alucard...

"if his holiness hadn't ordered us himself talking to you filthy creatures, so stop your whining and listen you COW!" maxwell said ever so rudely but i knew alucard was near.

"you called her a cow? nothing like the 13th division to put the fear of god in you, even your insults are despicable, you've been doing it for 2,000 years now, i guess somethings never change" alucard in his usual way had his grin that could make a child cry...

but those times are gone and laid to rest, mrs hellsing-trigates felt finally at peace no war, no ghouls, and no seras or alucard, but peace.

she looked o her husband with a smile this was her life now her new life as a mother and no one can take it away.

the morning rises and she walks down the hallways of her new home smaller in size but these walls will never see blood shed in her lifetime every morning she felt happy she made pancakes always on Saturday mornings.

" hey mom, whats up? why so cheerful?" her daughter maria said who was the smart one of the three.  
"today my dear sweet heart, it the 3rd of the 10th 2030, today is a new day about 15 years ago i made the decision of a life time to be with your farther" sir integra held the spatula with her hand in the air proud as can be.

"weird, but sweet mom, and a little gross" her son said with a fake gaging sound.

"oh come on twerpazode, with out mom meeting dad we wouldn't have been born" the eldest said who sadly was a goth but a cheerful one, catherine .

she was into good of a mood to listen to her kids, her husband came behind her wrapped his arms around her waist "pancake day, oh how i love pancake day" her said amused

"me too, and..." i turn around still in his arms " its our anniversary, sweetie" he always looked so handsome when he looked at me like he had found his love.

i noticed something outside something odd...

glass broke as the classical music played from the stereo as men flew in with that symbol on the one she went to war with...

_**millennium **_

* * *

_**5 reviews per chapter**_

_**please idea's welcomed :)**_


	2. charm & charisma

**Integra's POV:**

it felt slow as the freak-vampires came throw the window, my daughters and son were grabbed by the arms and pull to the kitchen window, my husband lay on the ground struggling to get the feet off him.

thats when i saw him. he who tore and broke the whole of london, the major and his side kick the doctor.

"my, my, dear integra, you must be thinking why is it that i am alive? well we were resurrected my dear" her said bitterly, i looked at my frighten children. my son was so scared, you could see it in his eyes and also in his sisters.

"let my children and husband go, major" i commanded he looked into my eyes and saw nothing but love instead of the usual hatred.

" oh my dear sweet integra i have no intent to let them go..." he gave a small nod to the vampire that was holding down my husband, but before i could do anything the vampire shot him in the skull, my eyes widened but when i looked back towards the major that werewolf hans kicked me in the stomach, i crouched on the ground in pain then all i could remember was the screams as hans punched me in the head, oh how i became weak...

**Catherine's POV:**

My mother was unconscious, I couldn't scream, Because hell, I was in shock, My little bro was screaming trying to get out, after the scene with mother and farther.

we were dragged out of the house and lined up against the house.

i panicked for my little sister and brother i felt so guilty not doing anything

"please don't do this!" my sister cried as the men lined up in front of the house,the man who was fat and pug like, i over heard one of the men say his name was major

"i'm to young!" my brother said screaming in fear.

Farther said that one day ill have to make a choice in life to protect the ones i love,i remembered what my ex-boyfriend mike said that i had charm and charisma.

" please , don't do this cant you see this wont get you anywhere, why not listen to reason, as a wise man once said it is better to listen to reason then to one at all, if you do this then your enemies will think of you as a coward?" i began to walk towards the major and stopped in the middle of him and my siblings, he walked in front of me showing some interest, so i continued "or do you want them to think of you as a man with a brian of intelligence" i played the charm game with him, i put my hand on his chest and looked him in the eye, and i put on my best girly-girl smile, trying to buy some time and some sort of freedom from death.

* * *

ok, so 2 reviews then next chapter ,ok since no one comments :(


End file.
